1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of manufacturing tools and methods for filling liquid crystal panel displays with liquid crystal.
2. Background Description
Liquid crystal panels have become a standard for laptop computers as well as for many other types of devices requiring a display. In general the filling procedure is accomplished in a vacuum chamber by first pumping out the chamber and the panel prior to filling. However, since the spacing between the parallel plates comprising the panel are separated by only several microns, the filling process is extremely slow using present day processing techniques taking on the order of 3-5 hours, thereby limiting the throughput of panels in the manufacturing process. For certain applications such as watches and small computerized toys etc. there is no problem in filling the required space between the front and back faces of the display. However, for laptop computers where the display may have a diagonal screen dimension as large as 12 to 14 inches and an interior front to back spacing of only 5 microns, the filling process is extremely slow and tedious. In fact, the filling time is so prolonged, taking many hours, that this process step is a major cause in limiting the throughput of panel production.